


That New Love Stench

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Older Characters, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Victoire's so full of herself. Why did Lysander ever agree to date her? She has something to tell him, and Fleur cheers him up. But he still likes French women...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, / Pain of love lasts a lifetime." —Jean Pierre Claris De Florian_

"It's not you, Lysander…"

How could she do this to him? Though Lysander Scamander supposed he should've known better. Going out with Victoire Weasley, the former Queen Bee of Hogwarts, had been the dumbest decision he'd ever made. And he knew something about intelligence. The Sorting Hat had almost put him in Ravenclaw years ago, but he'd asked for kind Hufflepuff at the last minute. He shook himself and tried to pay attention to Victoire's empty words.

"…in the same place at the same time. I just think you could do better."

"Better than perfection?" he mumbled gloomily. He looked up, his pale blue eyes on her sky blue ones. He was glad at least for the blush dusting her cheeks; that meant she felt some remorse for doing this to him.

"I'm flattered you think that…," the strawberry blonde witch began.

"Oh, stop, Victoire." Lysander shut his eyes and groaned. If anything, he had to be his honest self, even in these last moments with her. "You're flattered by anything and everything."

Now she glared at him. "Well, _sorry_ for ruining your day!"

"Ruining my day? Victoire, you're _dumping_ me! On your birthday, no less!"

Victoire's mother, Fleur, came into the kitchen at that odd moment. Fleur smiled at the two of them. "'ello, kids, can I—"

Victoire, as self-infatuated as she was, didn't even notice Fleur. She shot up from her seat at the kitchen counter and glared at Lysander. "It's _my_ party! I'll do whatever the hell I want! And I choose to leave you, you prat!"

Fleur went into stern-mother mode and slapped Victoire's cheek. "Victoire Apolline Weasley! You will _not_ speak to your guests like zat! Least of all Lysander 'ere! And you should be ashamed to do zat today! 'ave you no sense of decorum?"

The eldest Weasley daughter looked shocked, probably more by the fact that her mother had slapped her than by Fleur's outburst. Victoire was fairly used to being yelled at and scolded, but not even her father, Bill, had ever raised a hand to her. In fact, this left the witch speechless. All she could do was give a deflated huff and leave the kitchen in the end.

Fleur turned to Lysander, concern in her blue eyes—ones darker than her daughter's. "I'm so sorry, Lysander. Victoire 'as always been a 'andful, but… I mean, on her _birthday_ …"

The younger Scamander twin offered the vacated seat beside him, which Fleur took. "I'm sorry, Fleur. I just… I probably shouldn't have come today."

She frowned. "No, Lysander. Eet eez not your fault. I do not think zat anyone will evair tame 'er."

As Fleur sighed, Lysander's heart went out to the beautiful woman. Victoire must've been a nightmare growing up. Lysander and his twin, Lorcan, had never been that way, so he could only imagine Fleur's stress. He tentatively put an arm around the quarter-Veela witch's shoulders as she rested her head on the counter. Truthfully, he had wondered if he and Victoire would ever work. _Honestly_ , Lysander had always preferred her mother to her. While Fleur could be a spitfire if a situation called for it, she was usually very cool, calm, and collected, and she was a steadfast friend to those she loved. She had such a sense of adventure and one of humor, Lysander had found himself wishing many times in his late youth and early adulthood that they'd been closer in age…and that Fleur didn't already have a husband in the strong and admirable Curse-Breaker, Bill Weasley. No, he knew that his little crush would forever go unrequited…

"You know… Dominique eez still single," Fleur said with her ever-pretty smile—she never showed her age; she was forever beautiful, forever timeless. "You would still make an excellent addition to ze family, Lysander."

"Maybe I would," he answered with a wistful smile. As Fleur kissed his cheek and led him back to the party without a birthday girl, one thing clouded his mind: He would not be the addition he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really enjoyed this. It somehow worked, and it came pretty naturally. This was so bittersweet, but Lysander's just awesome. Though I'm not the biggest fan of writing Victoire this way, tbh…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2016 note: In 6 yrs, I've written a lot of bittersweet stuff, not all of it unrequited, tho. I feel for Lysander…pretty much every single time I write for him, *lol*.


End file.
